<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll breathe again by Kingrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041700">I'll breathe again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey'>Kingrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Stabbing, yeah... Eugene meets a dagger again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel fell. She cried out and felt her wrist crack painfully under her weight. But it didn't matter - nothing did, not when the attacker collided roughly with Eugene right as she raised her head back up. Eugene didn't allow himself to fall, only taking a single step backwards, but Rapunzel saw how his face contorted excessively with pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The obligatory stabbed Eugene fanfiction ahah, I hope you'll enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel first noticed that something was wrong when she saw Eugene chatting with Stan at the edge of the ballroom. Well, what appeared to be chatting - but Rapunzel knew her husband <em> and </em> Captain of the Guard well enough to be sure that he wouldn't distract one of his men during an important event if something wasn't wrong. Even now, all dressed up in his beautiful royal suit, she could see his calculating gaze taking in the numerous guests, as he kept smiling while talking to Stan.</p><p> </p><p>This was Captain Fitzherbert talking.</p><p> </p><p>And if it was worrying enough that he would go to one of his men in the middle of a party in which he wasn't supposed to act as a Captain, it meant trouble. Eugene said one last thing to Stan, who nearly saluted before he thought better of it, and disappeared to go inform the others. Then, Eugene slowly made his way back to the centre of the ballroom, unnoticed by most - and, as the husband of the Queen, that was no easy feat.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel asked, her tone even as she went to his side, hoping to keep the casual facade.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, a little security problem," Eugene smirked, extending his arm to her, "it should be solved soon. Can I offer you a dance, your majesty?"</p><p> </p><p>"If it is so nicely asked, how could I say no," Rapunzel laughed, revelling in the warmth of his arm around her waist. "By the way, Johanna is actually quite nice once you get to know her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jo- you mean ma'am the duchess of Bitterness land?" Eugene sputtered dramatically, ignoring her playful glare. "That woman managed to make eating <em> cake </em> sad, who does that?"</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel laughed again, and started explaining how she had found that the duchess had a secret passion for hourglasses, and that by catering to it, she had managed to secure a trade deal quite easily. The ballroom was packed with important guests, and she would soon have to try and mingle again, but having Eugene near her felt like a breath of fresh air. Though, she could see he was still worried. He smiled and nodded at the right times, but his mind was elsewhere, and his eyes strayed behind her once or twice.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" she asked to get his attention back on her. "What's this <em> little </em> security problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Eugene grimaced, looking behind her again. "One of the people here doesn't fit the guest list. I'd know, I've reviewed it enough to know it by heart. I told Stan to evacuate him, but I don't know, I've got a bad feeling," he finished, his eyes finding hers this time, worry evident in them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be careful," she answered before he even asked it of her. She got on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth quickly, wishing for a moment they could be alone in their bedroom. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes softened, and he squeezed her hands in his for a moment, before smiling. Someone called her from behind him - a representative of a little principality, she remembered - and she was already missing Eugene, even though she hadn't left him yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Duty calls," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Duty calls," he repeated softly.</p><p> </p><p>She should have stayed a little more. At the time, she had wanted to - had wanted to gaze into those eyes she loved so much a moment more, had wanted to hold him a little longer, had wanted to kiss him deeply until all his worries dissipated and all he could think about was her. She had wanted all of that but, since she became Queen, she knew to put her responsibilities before her wishes. She wanted to stay, but she didn't indulge in her desires, sure that she would have the occasion later on.</p><p> </p><p>She should have waited. But she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel went around Eugene to greet the representative. Her back turned to his, she didn't see the sudden movement in the crowd. She heard it when someone cried out from being pushed, but she tensed a fraction of second after Eugene - just a fraction of second, nothing more, but it was enough to change everything.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was the first to see the shadow running through the crowd; he was the first to understand that the attacker was going straight toward Rapunzel; he was the first to <em> react</em>. Right as she was turning back toward the noise (too late, too slowly), he pushed her harshly to the ground with his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel fell. She cried out and felt her wrist crack painfully under her weight. But it didn't matter - nothing did, not when the attacker collided roughly with Eugene right as she raised her head back up. Eugene didn't allow himself to fall, only taking a single step backwards, but Rapunzel saw how his face contorted excessively with pain.</p><p> </p><p>Time froze.</p><p> </p><p>The attacker scrambled back, falling on his butt before getting back up to get away, but Rapunzel didn't see him. She didn't see anything, but the dagger in his hand, the dagger that had been extended in front of him, and that was now covered in blood - a splash of red into this man's hand. The blood could only have come from one person, she knew, but her heart refused to accept it, beating loudly in protest and drowning out every other sound. Eugene was still standing, his back to her, but she felt slowed down, nearly frozen on the spot. Time resumed its course.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene crumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He fell backwards, one of his hand on his stomach, and collided harshly with the ground, a breathless yell escaping his lips. The ballroom exploded into a flurry of activity, the noise nearly deafening, but Rapunzel didn't care. She crawled to Eugene in mere seconds, but it was too long, far too long, and his blood was already soaking the ground and her pretty dress.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart beating in her throat and choking her as she took in his pale and pained expression, his eyes tightly closed as his muscles tensed against the pain. That was when she saw the wound on his stomach, Eugene's blood slowly seeping through his clenched fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene," she gasped, terrified. Her memories of medical training kicked in and she immediately put pressure on the wound with both hands, drawing a shaky moan from him as he relaxed unnaturally, too limp now. Her own wrist was pulsating with pain, probably broken, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry," she whispered frantically, "I'm sorry, please Eugene, stay with me."</p><p> </p><p>Her pleading made him open his eyes, and she could have sobbed right here and there at the familiar expression if she wasn't worried her tears would blur her vision too much. She had seen him like this once already - wasn't it enough? She could see the brown of his eyes shining through the tiny slits, unfocused and glossy, but always seeking her out.</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lips, she pushed harder on the wound and one of his hands reflexively tried to knock her off him with a moan, but the movement was uncoordinated and weak. The hand landed on her sleeve, making the purple fabric darker, before it feebly fell to his side again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ra-Rapunzel," he croaked out, breathless. "You… you 'k?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," she whispered, swallowing harshly against her emotions, "I'm perfectly fine, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>He coughed, pushing against her arm again without force, and she stopped his movement easily. Too easily. He wasn't supposed to be like this. Eugene was strong and- and confident, and the best Captain of the Guard there was and- he shouldn't be this limp, this weak, this pale, bleeding out under her hands without even being able to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene," Rapunzel pleaded, her right hand going to cup his cheek gently, trying to get him to look at her. She ignored the blood she was herself smearing on his chalky skin, ignored  the way his eyes were dulling, ignored his shallow breathing or the slick warmth under her other hand. "Eugene, please, I know it hurts but you have to stop moving."</p><p> </p><p>"Captain!" It was Stan who had yelled that, but Rapunzel realised with a start that she was surrounded by multiple nervous guards, all staring blankly at their fallen Captain. Stan slide to his knees on Eugene's other side, his hands joining her.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene cried out again, a tear escaping him, and she had to bit back a sob again. She brushed the tear off, but left blood in its place, <em> again</em>. She thought she might be sick.</p><p> </p><p>"Pete," she said harshly, making everyone jump at her unfamiliar tone, "go fetch the physician. Half of you, go take the guests to safety. The other half, go arrest the attacker that should never have been here in the first place!"</p><p> </p><p>The end of the sentence was a yell, and she would have felt guilty if she wasn't feeling Eugene's irregular breathing under her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Captain needs you," Stan added, "don't just stand around!"</p><p> </p><p>They were met by a chorus if ayes as each guard scrambled to his assigned position - though Pete had been gone as soon as she asked him for a doctor. The entire scene seemed surreal. Rapunzel felt like years, centuries even had went on since Eugene danced with her - how long had she been standing here, stained by his blood?</p><p> </p><p>Not even two minutes, at most.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene whimpered under her, his face grey as chalk and contrasting sharply with the blood she had left behind. She could feel her eyes burning, could feel the panic burning inside her, but she had to try to comfort him, had to be there for him. She would break down later - for now, he needed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Rapunzel," he coughed again, her name always on his lips when he was worried for her safety. Even when <em> he </em> was the one he should be worried about.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be okay," she whispered, leaning down toward him, feeling how her dress was clinging unnaturally to her because of the blood. "I am not letting you die again."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Eugene laughed, but she could see how damp his eyes were. He was scared - and she was too. "Is- Is-"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is under control, Captain," Stan said when it was evident that Eugene wouldn't be able to finish his sentence. "No one was hurt beside... beside you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Eugene croaked, seemingly more aware for a moment, his eyes focused on Rapunzel's.</p><p> </p><p>For that moment, the chaos around them didn't matter anymore - his eyes held the universe inside of them, a tenderness that almost choked Rapunzel with emotion. She whispered his name again and he smiled, a soft, resigned smile, that tried to tell her that everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," he said again, "because I- I think I'm gonna pass out."</p><p> </p><p>"Cap-"</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed at the same time his eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side. She shook him as gently as she could, vision blurred by the tears she couldn't keep at bay anymore. "Eugene, wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty…" Stan tried, but she ignored him. She ignored everything, but Eugene's slack face and the terrifying realization that <em> it was happening again, she had seen him like this before and she couldn't do anything- </em></p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and pushed harder against the wound, wishing she could put the blood back where it belonged. Eugene twitched, nothing much, but it meant that he was still feeling something and Rapunzel would take it.</p><p> </p><p>To her right, the physician finally arrived, Pete following him awkwardly as he carried alone a stretcher. Rapunzel dried out her tears with her shoulder, telling herself harshly that her husband wasn't dead yet, and that she would wallow later. She put her hand on his neck to feel his pulse, remembering these medical courses she had insisted in attending, and despite his clammy skin and too quick rhythm, the fact of the matter was that Eugene was still alive.</p><p> </p><p><em> Eugene was alive</em>. And she would do anything to keep it that way.</p><p> </p><p>She had to get her hands off his wound to let the physician do his job, but she helped load Eugene onto the stretcher, finding a modicum of comfort in the warmth he was still emitting. <em> Eugene was still alive</em>, she repeated herself, and he'll get better and then they'll dance and kiss and be with each other again. She couldn't accept any other scenario.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty," a guard said hesitantly as others raised the stretcher, "we- uh, captured the attacker."</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel sucked a breath through her teeth, looking away from Eugene for the first time since he went down. She didn't want to leave him, but she still turned toward the man that did it all, heart beating fast as fury coursed through her veins. He wasn't as big and as shadowy as he had seemed before. He was even pretty banal, and was now vaguely resisting arrest, surrounded by two guards. When he saw that she was looking at him, he spat on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope he dies painfully," he sneered, and the anger that flooded Rapunzel was searing hot, tearing through her self-control easily.</p><p> </p><p>In one swift movement, and before anyone could even think to stop her, she stole a nearby guard's sword and went to point it directly at this guy's neck, pressing until she drew blood. Her breathing was heavy, her head buzzing by the sheer hatred she was feeling, but her hands were steady.</p><p> </p><p>"You better hope he survives," she growled, pushing the sword harder, "or else, you won't like what I'll do to you, I <em> promise </em> you that."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even dare swallow, and the rush of satisfaction Rapunzel felt was exhilarating. She liked to see the fear in his eyes, liked to know that he felt what must not even be a tiny fraction of the terror that inhabited her. She tightened her grip and the pain that climbed up her arm was like a bucket of freezing water above her head - a reminder that Eugene was still… Rapunzel lowered her eyes, toward that hand that was pulsing painfully with her heart, bruised and bloodied, from her fall and from Eugene. Her dress was still darkened by the blood that was dripping from it and Rapunzel couldn't help but feel unbearably cold. She let the sword clatter to the ground and stepped back unsteadily, before straightening herself and ordering the guards to put him in a cell.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were shaking now. She hoped nobody saw them.</p><p> </p><p>She took another step back, then raised her dress ungracefully and ran after her husband.</p><p> </p><p>He was the one that needed her right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah don't kill me the second chapter will come quickly :') Tomorrow promise!!</p><p>Tbh I struggled a lot with this story and i'm not satisfied with it but argh I wrote it so here T_T I hope you'll like it more than me for sure lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His vision was tunneling, but he felt oddly numb to it, comforted by the fact that Rapunzel would be there until the end. And he knew that, despite everything, she would stay strong for her kingdom - so he would stay strong for her, because he didn't intend to die today.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Told you the second chapter would come quickly ;)</p><p>Btw I'm absolutely floored by how much you guys liked the first part asjskd thank you so much for all the nice comments!! Ily!! And I hope you'll like the ending too :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene knew something wasn't right. He had known since he had gotten a glimpse of an intruder at the party, had known since said intruder disappeared in the crowd, and had known as he was talking to Stan about it. He trusted his men to do their best to arrest him, had trained them for it, but still, as he danced with Rapunzel, he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>As a dagger was buried into his flesh, his first weirdly disconnected thought was "ah, I knew it".</p><p> </p><p>Then it was "it's not in the back this time".</p><p> </p><p>Then he didn't think anything, because he fell backwards and pain erupted in his gut, so encompassing that it took his breath away - he thought he screamed, but he couldn't be sure.</p><p> </p><p>His head was swimming, his eyes were tightly closed and it hurt so much he honestly thought he was going to be sick. Everything was too loud, too confusing, and he knew the attacker hadn't gotten to Rapunzel but what if- what if- his thoughts were too muddled to make sense. A weight pressed down on his wound hard and- he might have blacked out for a moment, because suddenly Rapunzel was calling his name and everything hurt and he wanted it to <em> stop- </em></p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel looked about to cry, so he asked her if she was okay. The weight came back, and he wanted to yell but it came out as barely a whimper while he tried desperately to get it off of him. <em> It hurt. </em></p><p> </p><p>"You have to stop moving," he thought he heard, and Rapunzel sounded scared so he tried to.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her hand on his cheek, and it was warm, but she took it back and he didn't have enough energy to ask her to stay. He blinked and suddenly Stan was there, and Eugene was cold and Rapunzel had blood on her cheek. He hoped it was his. God, it hurt. Eugene mumbled an half-nonsensical question, and Stan said something about everyone being alright and that- that was a relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Eugene whispered, meeting Rapunzel's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They were shining green and golden, because of the warm light of the castle and the warm tears she was keeping at bay - and even then, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His vision was tunneling, but he felt oddly numb to it, comforted by the fact that Rapunzel would be there until the end. And he knew that, despite everything, she would stay strong for her kingdom - so he would stay strong for her, because he didn't intend to die today.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," he repeated feebly, "because I- I think I'm gonna pass out."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she called for him but it was too late; he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eugene didn't know exactly what happened next. He remembered waking up, which was good - and he remembered pain, which was less good.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered opening his eyes to voices and hands, not knowing where he was or who he was with. He had tried moving away, had tried calling for Rapunzel, but his body was on fire and he barely had time to twitch before he was left gasping, eyes unseeing with pain. When he became aware of his surroundings again, the hands and the voices had disappeared, so he must have passed out again.</p><p> </p><p>His head was pounding, his throat was burning and his entire body ached. But there was a weight on his arm and the sounds of tears he knew all too well, and that pain got pushed to the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"S'nshine," he whispered, blinking his eyes open with difficulty. Though his vision was still blurry, he could recognise the green eyes that appeared above him anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene," Rapunzel said, her voice between a sob and a laugh as her hand softly stroked his hair. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to push her rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, like he always did, but his fingers barely twitched and moving his arm was a lost cause. He frowned, and woke up his terrible headache with this move, which made him groan and scared Rapunzel. Yay.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move," she said, even though he had no desire to try that again, "I'm gonna go call the doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"'Punzel," he mumbled, but she was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't <em> want </em> her to be gone. His body was hurting and his head was hurting and he was feeling dizzy again. He missed Rapunzel's hand - missed its softness and its warmth, as everything seemed uncomfortable and cold to his body. His stomach was burning and he tried to stay awake, because he knew Rapunzel would be worried otherwise, but black overtook his vision before he could choose to close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next part was even blurrier, if that was possible. He remembered being too hot and too cold at the same time, remembered water on his forehead and whispered reassurances in his ear that he couldn't make sense of. He remembered feeling so parched he thought he might die, and coughing so hard he wished he had - well, no, he wouldn't do that to Rapunzel, but by the end of his fit, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he felt like he couldn't breath. He was grateful for the loss of consciousness, this time.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, he was not having a good time. At some point, a doctor threw around the word fever, and it would have been pretty eye-opening if Eugene managed to stay awake and conscious for more than five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>When he was not awake, he was dreaming and, somehow, it was worse. Gothel made an appearance in most of his nightmares, knife in one hand and manacles in the other. His attacker from the party was here too, more like a shadow than anything, since he hadn't gotten a good glimpse of him. But the worst ones were the one with Rapunzel in it - the one when she was the one with a knife piercing her skin, the one laying in her blood, the one he couldn't save. Those were the nightmares that made him fight and yell for her, struggling against invisible forces that kept him down when he needed to <em> go to her, he needed to save her, he- he- </em></p><p> </p><p>He was tired.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he truly woke up, Rapunzel was still here, but she wasn't crying, thankfully. Eugene felt marginally better, so that must have meant that his fever broke, and he opened his eyes to see his wife pouring over some papers, her hair a mess and huge circles under her eyes. He wondered how long she had slept since the party - then wondered how long it had been since then, because he had no idea. He could guess, though, that the nightmares that plagued him must have haunted her too. He hadn't forgotten the tears he had witnessed the first time - hadn't forgotten how scared she looked, when she had thought she was alone. If he didn't regret protecting her, he hated that his wounds hurt her too, hated that he was part of her nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel sighed, and the sun shone on her hair just right, making it look like she was crowned by the sunlight. Despite the obvious exhaustion and worry resting on her shoulders, she was still as beautiful as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to say much more. Rapunzel's head whipped toward him, and when she saw his opened eyes, she gasped, a blinding smile forming on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene," she exclaimed softly, trying to keep her noises low for him. </p><p> </p><p>Pascal appeared on her shoulder and went down, settling on Eugene's chest with a squeak and drawing a weak laugh from him. One of Rapunzel's hands cupped his cheek and he sighed, content. She was warm, and even though he didn't feel as cold anymore, he had missed her. She might have been at his side through it all, but he hadn't been conscious enough to know it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Eugene, you scared me so much," she murmured, choked up.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to ask her how long, but coughed, and she immediately went to help him drink. He was sad to lose the touch of her hand, but when he had finished drinking, she buried her fingers in his hair and - yeah, that was great too. That was when he noticed that she kept her other arm cradled toward herself. Rapunzel caught his worried glance, and smiled, petting his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go worrying about me when you're the one who've been-  who's in the infirmary," she corrected herself quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"How-" he whispered, already feeling drained. "Is it broken?"</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated and nodded, because she knew that lying wouldn't help anyway. It took him a moment but he finally pieced the chain of events back together - more precisely, he remembered pushing her to the ground harshly, because he didn't want her to be hurt. He thought about saying sorry, but Rapunzel's eyes were watering and he didn't think it would help.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunshine…"</p><p> </p><p>"Can we- can we not talk about that?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. "You were… Eugene, I thought-"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't finish her sentence. He didn't say anything. Slowly, she kept stroking his hair, and he kept looking at her, feeling like he should say something even though he wasn't sure what it was. Since Zhan Tiri, and the near destruction of Corona, their lives had been pretty peaceful - no near death experiences, until now. And Eugene felt more rattled than he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't wanted to die. He <em> didn't </em> want to die.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he ever wanted to, but there had been a point in his life when he thought that he wouldn't mind dying if it was to protect those he loved - to protect Rapunzel. And if he was still willing to do anything for them, if he didn't regret pushing her out of the way of the dagger, he had been terrified. When Gothel had stabbed him - when he had been sure he would die and then did - he was scared, because he finally saw a meaning in his life and he was about to lose everything anyway. This time had been <em> worse</em>. This time, he knew exactly what he was losing, and knew exactly how devastated Rapunzel would be - terrified didn't even begin to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to die, because he had never been so happy and he wanted to live for his family and for Rapunzel more than he wanted to die for them.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't new, per se, but it was the first time it was so clear in his mind. He smiled at Rapunzel, knowing that he wouldn't stay awake for much more, and she smiled back weakly. Gathering his forces, he raised himself on one shaky arm and touched her cheek lightly, as she immediately went to support him while Pascal scampered down from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he laughed as she pushed him back down gently, taking his hand and holding it to her face for him, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," she smiled, emotion shining through her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, and he was about to ask her to lie down with him when she took the initiative herself, carefully curling up to his non-injured side. Thankfully, it was also <em> her </em> non-injured side. Pascal climbed back between them with a happy squeak, and Rapunzel kept petting his hair gently, the movement so soothing Eugene was getting drowsy.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel started humming softly, and Eugene's blinks were getting longer and longer - he was warm, and they were alive, and there was nothing more he could ask for right now. Well, perhaps not getting stabbed would be good too, but he'd take this.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let you die," Rapunzel promised in a breath, and he chuckled his eyes closed, because he could totally see his wife dragging him back from death itself if need to be. He tried to tell her that, but he wasn't sure all the words got out - he was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel smiled, and kissed the underside of his jaw softly, and he knew that it would all be alright with time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Eugene wasn't quite on his feet, but he was back in their shared bedroom and, overall, was on the path of a total recovery. Which meant that he was also pretty bored - he knew he <em> couldn't </em> be back on active duty but he wished he was all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Today, however, it wasn't boredom troubling him - but his attacker's trial. More precisely, Rapunzel's state of mind about it.</p><p> </p><p>She had been pretty closed off about the details of the investigation. Unfortunately for her, Eugene <em> was </em> Captain of the Guard, and his men kept him informed enough - even if he wished she would talk about it. The attacker, a young man named Anton, had tried to stab Rapunzel because of a political issue concerning a nearby kingdom. The party had been the best occasion to make a statement, and killing its hostess was the easiest way to be remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Under Frederic's reign, Anton would have been sentenced to death.</p><p> </p><p>However, since she became Queen and even before that, Rapunzel had worked hard to make the justice system fairer. She had all but eradicated the death penalty and, if she still had a say in the verdict, she had also reduced her own influence in it a lot. Her end goal was forming a justice system completely independent from the monarchy, where everyone was given a fair chance at bettering themselves. So, if Anton was looking at a serious condemnation, nowadays Corona tried to redeem people more that it tried to imprison them.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel had refused to comment on it, even to Eugene, despite his many attempts to broach the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Stan and Pete had visited him during his recovery, and they had evoked a certain incident after he lost consciousness - involving the Queen, and a sword, and death threats. That sounded unlike her, but Eugene couldn't say he wouldn't do the same if <em> she </em> had been stabbed. Scratch that, he wouldn't have stopped at death threats. Anyway, he had tried to get Rapunzel to talk about this too, because he could see how terrified she still was, and each time she had evaded the question by asking about him, his wound and his pain levels.</p><p> </p><p>And today, right now even, Anton was being judged and Eugene only had Pascal to keep him company while he worried about his wife. Said chameleon squeaked indignantly at him whenever he dared to try and leave his bed, so Eugene was stuck brooding.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the door opened, and Rapunzel silently entered. Eugene wanted to ask her how it went but, before he could open his mouth, his wife climbed in the bed next to him, snuggled under the cover and hugged him. The move was still awkward because of her broken wrist, but he immediately obliged, putting his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he tried when it was clear that she wasn't going to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"... So?"</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel sighed, her hand going to grip his shirt. "Anton will be imprisoned in his home country," she recited mechanically, "and Corona will try to help settle the political issue that caused all of this to begin with, and make sure that his sentence isn’t too heavy."</p><p> </p><p>Eugene put his hand over her gently. Technically, he knew that this was the best course of action - knew intimately that overly punishing a criminal could only bring more crime if the deeper issues weren't resolved - but still. That man had tried to <em> kill </em> Rapunzel. And he could only guess how much worse it was for her, who had seen him being stabbed, who had administered first aid, who had kept vigil for days at his bedside. The trial had to have been hard on her, and Eugene couldn't be more proud.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that this sentence is a sign that the system I am trying to reform works better than it did before," Rapunzel finally said, "but I'm still so <em> angry </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Eugene simply hummed, hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. She was hiding her face on his chest, but he could hear the emotion choking her, and could barely imagine how much self-control she must have used during the trial. Her hand strayed down, toward his new scar, and she didn't have to talk for him to understand what was going through her mind. <em> He nearly killed you</em>, Rapunzel thought, but couldn't say yet.</p><p> </p><p><em> I wanted to kill him</em>, she didn't dare to voice, even in her own head. Eugene understood anyway.</p><p> </p><p>But despite this, despite the Queen and Captain of the Guard's personal implication in this crime, Anton had still been judged fairly. And even if it was hard to live with for now, this was a victory - a proof that Corona was becoming a better kingdom than it was before. A proof that Rapunzel was an incredible Queen.</p><p> </p><p>They would be proud of this accomplishment later. For now, they were alive, and they were together, and everything would be okay as long as that was true.</p><p> </p><p>So Eugene held Rapunzel tighter, and Rapunzel held Eugene tighter, and the world was a little more right for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eugene pov because I love my boy even when I stab him ahah also I shouldn't be allowed to name characters I'm truly terrible at it :')</p><p>It's a different mood from the first chapter so I hope you'll liked it too!! Also I have to recommand writing more post-series fics because calling New Dream husband and wife and calling Rapunzel Queen is a incredibly nice feeling!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>